Hero called Sandman
Avengers: A Hero called Sandman is the second debut of Flint Marko and his first debut as the Sandman, a supervillain and what drove him to become a villain. The roleplay takes place in New York City, September Eleventh, 2014 with the Avengers and some X-Men, the story is also the second to last Avengers roleplay of 2014. Background Winter Soldier Former friend of Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes is the villain out of time and archenemy of Captain America as HYDRA wants. Sandman (story) The Sandman story is how he got his powers and was freed from prison, this story took place months before this event but in 2014. Hidden Empire Arctic Assault In the last Avengers roleplay we saw the Avengers travel a great distance to battle HYDRA, at the end it's seen that a mystery figure, the Winter Soldier, attacks Captain America and Hawkeye who are attempting to free alien slaves within the mines, Captain America has been left curious since. Rise of the Sandman The Choice In the months up to this story Flint has been trying to get a definite latch on his abilities, training at lonely beaches and construction sites, he also has been struggling on whether or not he should be considered a superhero or a crook like he was before prison. Avengers Tower Training with Happy Steve has spent the days since the Arctic Assault training and studying the Winter Soldier, getting accounts from Natasha but has been unable to reach Director Fury about it, he has gotten approval on focusing on him however but secretly, Steve agreed unknowing why he said secretly. An Unexpected Meeting As he finishes up he heads to the bar and grabs a drink of water and a face-towel, Happy was even worse and Natasha was showering after such training. He finishes and places a jacket and a new shirt on to talk with Beast and Hank who are in the commons about the Winter Soldier, the thought of him scares Hank because Steve is known as one of the strongest Avengers. Costume Upgrade He finishes up his conversation with the two and heads to the floor's armory to check on a package Tony Stark, Iron Man, left him. He finds a brand new costume that is more colorful, it reminds him of his days leading up to the war when he did shows to promote war-bonds and such. A Hero called Sandman Flint rides a train to his home in Queens only for the train to be unexpectedly derailed and crashes into the ocean, he takes this opportunity to become a hero, believing it would be good and could clear his sentence and allow him to see his daughter. He creates a solid-sand staircase up to land which helps civilians Sandman the Supervillain Avenger Arrival Captain America receives a distress call from Queens and heads there with Ant-Man to see Hawkeye aimed on Sandman, he fires and this angers Sandman. No matter what good he does he's treated as a villain, and so he fights Hawkeye and the Avengers quickly go to intervene. Hawkeye is however knocked out leaving Ant-Man and Captain America who quickly realize how great there foe's power is and can be and try to deal with the situation peacefully. However Sandman's too angered for this and fights them, Ant-Man quickly adjusts size into the Giant-Man to deal with him Sandman during the fight decides to use Giant-Man against Captain America and goes into his suit taking control of Hank and his body, however Captain America knocks Sandman into the water and he quickly turns to mud. Aftermath Ronin While in the Quinjet going back to the tower Hawkeye gets a call from Fury directly, something he only receives on dire situations, and as thought, the call isn't a good one.Category:Timeline Category:Events Category:Avengers Stories Category:Sandman Stories Category:Hawkeye Stories Category:Captain America stories Category:Ant-Man Stories Category:Beast Stories Category:Happy Hogan Stories Category:Black Widow Stories Category:Hidden Empire